Haruka Sakumi
Haruka Sakumi (朔美遥, Sakumi Haruka) is a main character in Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles. She is a Jōnin level shinobi of Kagegakure, an extremely talented weapons user, and a member of Team Hiashi. Background During her early years in the Academy, Haruka was very popular girl with many friends. At some point, she met and befriended Natsumi Uchiha, an Uchiha survivor who had been taken in by Kagegakure. She first met Natsumi when the latter was being taunted by several academy students, and she told them to leave Natsumi alone. The two soon became best friends. Later, Natsumi slowly began to resent Haruka because of her looks and popularity, and she started a rivalry with her. Personality Haruka is a fun-loving, cheery girl who is always willing to offer a helping hand. Appearance Haruka is a beautiful girl who has long brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was one of the most popular girls in her days at the academy due to her pretty appearance, especially with boys. In Part I, her clothing consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt, with tight black shorts. She wears her forehead protector like a choker, in a fashion similar to Temari and Hinata Hyūga. While having a chest of average size in Part I, by Part II, she has a rather sizeable bust. In Part II, Haruka has changed her outfit entirely. She now wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt with red portions around the chest, which is open to reveal her large cleavage, over a fishnet vest. She also wears a short white skirt and black boots. Abilities Weapons Specialist Haruka has been noted to be one of the most skilled users of ninja tools in the shinobi world. Even in the Academy, her skill with kunai and shuriken was such that she never missed a single target. She always had perfect scores in every one of the shurikenjutsu tests. She usually carries several scrolls with various ninja tools sealed in them, mainly kunai and shuriken, using the Manipulating Attack Blades to fire hundreds of kunai at her opponents. Accoring to Hiashi Nakamura, Haruka can hit 100/100 targets. Taijutsu Haruka possesses an incredible amount of raw strength, often being compared in this regard to the legendary ninja Tsunade. With this strength, she can perform feats such as creating a gigantic crater with a single punch or uprooting a small tree with one hand. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage resulting from intense blunt force trauma, ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Her strength is such that she was able to break through Natsumi Uchiha's Susanoo with a single hit. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Haruka specializes in Wind Release techniques, often using them in conjuction with her ninja tools. She can also use the Water Release, after training in it during the time-skip with Hiashi Nakamura. With the Wind Release, she is capable of creating intense whirlwinds that leave very deep slashes on the enemy. Stats Trivia *Haruka (遥) means "distance". *Sakumi (朔美) can be translated as "beauty of the new moon". *Haruka is a tribute to my late girlfriend, Haruka Sasaki (佐々木遥, Sasaki Haruka). Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki